Memories
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: +complete+ A heart wrenching story on Rukawa with his past.........
1. Default Chapter

****

MEMORIES

By Sukunami Taka (typed by Keichirou)

Taka apologizes, but Kei insisted on adding 'Keichiro's Comments', as Kei extremely dislikes Rukawa…..but Taka agreed to the comments for added comic relief =P 

****

Chapter 1

The light flashed off Miyagi's earring, as he grinned and passed the ball behind his back to Rukawa. (Ru-Ka-Wa girls are now cheering loudly at the sight of their idol in action, while the Kan-Za-Ki girls huffed and yelled at Rukawa to pass to Kanzaki) (A/N Keichirou: *shakes head*) 

The moody rookie dribbled at an even rhythm, his river-blue eyes took one glance at Kanzaki, who was guarding Uekusa, then he pushed forward, forcing the Ryonan ace, Sendoh Akira, back. Rukawa feint right, dribbled one turn, and jumped.

In front of him loomed Sendoh, determinedly reaching up to block Rukawa's shot. Too late, Rukawa dropped and eluded. Sendoh turned to see Rukawa score a…dunk!

The scores went Ryonan 66-67, Shohoku has taken a lead! 

The Ru-Ka-Wa girls are currently screaming in delight (A/N Keichirou: Obviously deranged people…and that goes for the Kan-Za-Ki girls as well…), as the crowd goes wild. Our reporter's ears are burning…ouch

"Nice…" Kanzaki high-fived Rukawa and he Shohoku team went back to defend.

Sendoh held up one finger, "Don't mind. We'll score now."

"Don't count on it," muttered Rukawa, facing his rival.

The point-guard smiled and passed quickly to Uekusa, but being skillfully blocked by Kanzaki, Uekusa had no choice but to pass back. Before Sendoh could catch it, Rukawa intercepted but the ball slipped…into the hands of a certain loud-mouth redhead.

Feeling that this would be his moment of triumph, after Rukawa's dunk, Sakuragi wanted to make a super-dunk, if there is such thing (A/N Keichirou: Hey! *waves fist indignantly* Hanamichi is the best!!) but he was immediately surrounded by two of Ryonan guards.

Sakuragi laughed, "Nyahahahaha!! This super-tensai will show you! (A/N keichirou: Yay! Go Hanamichi!!) Ryocchin!" and he threw the ball. Miyagi yelled, "Oi!" and Rukawa cursed, "Where is he throwing that to? It's not even near." (A/N Keichirou: Shuddup)

A voice broke through that moment, "Oni-chan!"

Rukawa's head snapped down, _nani?!_

A little girl with chestnut brown curls tied in pigtails with ribbons, was running towards the court, her small face alighted with a sweet smile, "Oni-chan!" she cried out again. The ball flew through the air, the girl halted, her arms still outstretched, her bright blue eyes, sparkling from before, widen in horror.

For Rukawa, time seemed to stand still.

---

__

*Flashback

A small child waved happily from across the street, giggling laughter from her smiling mouth as a younger Rukawa waited patiently with his bag over his shoulder.

*Sigh* "Hai yer kun," called out Rukawa.

The girl laughed, "Oni-chan! Oni-chan! Matte." After checking the road carefully, she made her way across daintily, not wanting to fall and tear the dress she had on, if not, her brother would start scolding.

She didn't see the car coming at fast speed or the drunk driver behind the wheel, who started to swear uncontrollably or her mother who cried out behind. She only stopped, seeing her brother look elsewhere, and she turned also.

Rukawa stood in a moment of paralysis, the car screeched heavily, trying to stop…

__

"KUMI!!"

The bag dropped from Rukawa's hand, as a yellow ribbon fluttered slowly to the ground.

__

*End Flashback

---

A body slammed onto the floor, in front of the girl, thrusting the ball away. Rukawa gasped deeply and turned on his back, as a whistle blew.

"Referee time!"

Kanzaki knelt beside Rukawa, gathering thee crying girl in his arms, "Ne…ne…daijobu desu, daijoubu desu…shh…" as the little one clung onto him, murmuring an occasional "Oni-chan." 

Surprise and bewilderment coursed through the crowd. 

Yohei leaned back, "Eh, I didn't think Rukawa would have done that. He's usually so indifferent…"

The Ru-Ka-Wa girls nearly fainted, "Rukawa! Kakoi!" (A/N Keichirou: Told you they were bonkers.)

After another whistle, the game resume. The teams tied at end time, and though tired, Shohoku started a fresh attack, eventually winning another game against Ryonan.

As they emerged from the locker room, Kanzaki ran to catch up with the now sullen Rukawa, "Ne…tonight, you want to…"

Rukawa shrugged, "Gomen…I want to be alone tonight." Kanzaki stopped, staring after Rukawa, "Sou…see you later…tomorrow."

"Hn," Rukawa deep in thought, continued walking.

In bed, Rukawa lay with his hands behind his head. His hand phone beeped with a message, unnoticed. He sighed and closed his eyes, his heart aching once again.

---


	2. Memories chapter two

****

Chapter 2

Taka apologises again. For those who does not know, occasionally there will be a reporter who rushes in to fill our readers with added info. However, the effect is a little spoilt by Kei's insisted Comments. Taka is doing his best to keep an eye on Kei.

"Good! Take five" roared Akagi. 

Some of the freshman dropped to the floor, exhausted from the vigorous practice. 

Rukawa wiped the sweat from his face with his shirt, one hand still holding the ball as Kanzaki cautiously neared him, "Ano…Kaede-kun, daijoubu?" he rubbed his head, "You've been a bit…off…did I do something?…uh…I…"

"Oni-chan!"

Rukawa turned…_it's her._

The girl excitedly tugged the hand of a woman, then she let go and ran towards the still Rukawa…the ball dropped…but she passed him and was scooped up by Kanzaki. The little girl laughed as she hugged onto Kanzaki and he tickled her. 

"Ohaiyo, Kanzaki-kun. Honto gomen for yesterday…Misato wanted to see you," the woman bowed her head in a polite greeting. 

Kanzaki grinned and wriggled his finger towards the child he held, "Mi-chan, you shouldn't have done that…see, you made Suzahara-san worried." 

Misato pouted and buried her face in the folds of Kanzaki's shirt while Suzahara Yuna smiled, "It was lucky that nothing serious happened…" 

Kanzaki suddenly remembered Rukawa, "Ah, Kaede-kun…ne Mi-chan, what do you say?" 

Misato peered from Kanzaki's grasp, one thumb in her mouth, then she piped up happily, "Basketball oni-chan!" 

The Shohoku members stared, as the little girl struggled from Kanzaki and held up her arms to Rukawa to be picked up. 

The cool rookie looked at her for a moment …jaws dropped…as he reached down, enveloped her in a hug and lifted her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer. 

Kanzaki fondly stroked her head, "And what else?" 

She giggled a small "Arigato" to Rukawa, then pulled at his collar, "Basketball oni-chan, ice-cream, iku masu sho…" 

__

Ice-cream? "Uh." He responded.

---

"Are? Nani? What happened? Huh?" our blushing reporter rushed in. 

Our stomping director yells, "Where have you been ? Baka!" 

The rest of us, grabbed the director, trying to calm the situation (A/N Keichirou: Tsk Tsk…temper temper…) as our _'soon to be fired, if you don't get going'_ reporter sheepishly utters, "Hehe…Gomen…gomen…" and jumps in front of the scene, waving a hand to attract our beloved (A/N Keichirou: *makes a disgusted face*) and very much appreciated readers (A/N Taka: That's you…hehe…) (A/N Keichirou: Hah!) 

"Ohayo! I'm back…hehe…um, sooo…I'm not sure what happened…matte…" 

Our kakoi and kawaii (A/N Keichirou: *gagging noises can be heard in the background*)

writer leans in and whispered in the ear of our confused, not up-dated reporter. 

"Ahh…okay…So…" Reporter starts walking, "Rukawa Kaede, cool… quiet… brooding…" 

Girls are swooning…again…" (A/N Keichirou: *Sighs* Sad case…) 

"Right now, he's yearning for something to fill his emptiness…okay…this is becoming too much of a drama, lets get back to anime," Our reporter scouts around Rukawa's room, "See…Rukawa had a sister…little Kumi…who died when Rukawa was in Junior High. He became very unsociable after that. Then comes Misato, reminding Rukawa so much of his sister…"

---

In the ice-cream shop, Misato eagerly licked her sno' cone, Kanzaki digging into his sundae while stealing little glances at Rukawa who was sucking on an orange-ice, looking rather out of place. 

Most of the Shohoku's basketball players were hiding outside, peering into the windows at Rukawa openly talking to the small girl beside him.

"Eh…you didn't wait for us?" 

Misato looked up, "Oni-chan!" 

Fujima stood with his hands in his pockets, with Hanagata behind him. The Shoyo captain looked at Rukawa and grinned, then he gave Misato a kiss on the cheek, taking a bite of her ice-cream at the same time, making her pout, "Oni-chan…baka." And continued licking. 

"Oni…?" wondered Rukawa. 

"Uh, Kaede-kun," said Kanzaki noticing Rukawa's lost look, "Fujima-kun is Mi-chan's older brother…" 

"And it's true whether you liked it or not…" Fujima laughed as he patted his annoyed sister. 

"Oni-chan! I'm not a cat!"

---

(Self-Insert)

"Well…hey…over here…" Our reporter pops up from a corner, "Our fox-eared freshman spends some time with cute little Misato who likes 'basketball oni-chan' better than Fujima since he is always…"

A chibi Misato appears, "…Practicing…practicing…practicing…"

The Reporter sighs, "Rukawa also has been abiding poor Kanzaki who feels a bit unloved. (A/N Keichirou: Hah…Well good for him…I think he should go back to Hanamichi *turns to Taka-kun* Ne…Ne…can we make it a RuHana now… onegai…*turns chibi with puppy-dog eyes*) (Taka starts waving a chibi fist: TAME!)

Now we go to one of those outdoor basketball courts where Rukawa is alone early in the morning. Ah…Fujima-senpai…kakoi…" (A/N Keichirou: *sighs dreamily* Kawaii…)

(End Self-Insert)

---

One of the ace point-guards of the prefecture leaned against the railing, observing Rukawa shooting some hoops. 

Fujima smiles inwardly, "Oi!" 

Rukawa looked over, "Nani?" 

Fujima tilted his head, his eyes closed, "Festival…tonight…you going?" 

Rukawa turned away. 

Fujima laughs, "Souka…Misato will be with…Kanzaki. Ja…" he walks off. 

Rukawa lowered his eyes.

---


	3. Memories chapter three

****

Chapter 3

__

Rain... *sigh*…_kirrai desu..._ A solitary figure walked, wet, a bag over his hunched shoulders. The noon sun hid behind grey clouds, reflecting his mood…_hmph..)_

"Rukawa-san?" 

__

Hmm... 

An old man sat upon the steps of an ancient temple, beckoning the sullen teen. 

Rain dripped from Rukawa's hair, "Nani, oyagi?" 

The man laughed, then coughed, "Oh, ho, when you were small, it was oji-san." He peered up to meet the cool stare of Rukawa, "Are…you don't remember do you?" he scrunched up his face and mimicked a young boy's voice, _"Oji-san, hai yer kun, ikko, ikke!"_

__

Nani?

The old man shook his head in laughter, "Ne…sit…sit. *cough*," He patted the space next to him, and took up the pot of tea he had. He poured a cup and offered it to Rukawa, "Oolong tea?" The two silently drank together, watching the slivers of rain covering the vast sky. 

"Okazaki…" 

__

??? 

The oyagi looked at Rukawa, "I am Okazaki. That's Okazaki oji-san to you, young man…" 

"Ji-san…" 

"Are…it's been so long…your father used to bring you here…you were so small," Okazaki held up his hand, "Less than a meter even…look at you now. Hai hai, and such energy…running every where. See that maple tree? You kept trying to climb it…your mother…bless her…was so worried, but you never gave up…just there…you got scratched by a cat…hai…and nearly fell. Wasn't there a girl…hai…hai…I remember a small baby…oh, you were carrying her one day…what was her name? Sumi…Rumi…"

"Kumi…" whispered Rukawa. "Ahhh…hai…little Kumi…trying to keep up with you…and you would carry her on your back…hai…hai," the smile slowly disappeared from the old man's face, "Are, little Kumi is not here anymore, eh?" He sighed, "So small…sometimes kami-sama is not fair…" he glanced at Rukawa.

"Kaede, you never smile since then…you walk past here everyday…with that same look. So much pain you keep…Kaede, you'll make all the ones who care for you, worried…kazokkeu." 

__

Okaasan, otousan na gka ma , _Captain, Miyagi, Mitsui, Kogure, Ayako, Anzai-sensei…._(An angry chibi Sakuragi pops up, "Oi! You fox-faced…) _that do'aho…_

"…maybe someone special." The old man patted Rukawa's shoulder, "They care about you…you should about them. "He got up slowly and slowly shuffled into the temple, leaving Rukawa alone on the steps. 

__

Someone special…huh…Taku-chan…*sigh*…_festival..._

---

__

Why am I doing this?

Rukawa wearing an ink-blue Japanese formal costume, nervously stood, though he doesn't show it, while groups of people milled around, laughing as they sampled food and played games. 

A moment later, he spotted Hanagata, laden with pink candy floss, attempting to pay while Fujima tried to pull him to join one of the dances. String music and drums played in the background, coloured lights brightened the night. A short way off, Haruko giggled at Sakuragi's efforts to catch a fish in a game as Yohei looked on and the rest of the Sakuragi's gang roared with laughter. Miyagi, blushing, was talking to Ayako. 

Rukawa raised an eyebrow…_where_… 

"Kaede-kun!" Rukawa turned and watch Kanzaki's expression turn to one of delight as he waved excitedly with Misato. The lovers looked at one another from across the crowd…_he looks good...my Taku-chan_…

Kanzaki made his way to Rukawa, a flush of red on his cheeks as they clasp hands. "I thought you weren't coming…" 

"I thought you would like it…" Replied the indifferent rookie…then…Rukawa smiled…

---

A/N

Keichirou: Phew…finally…it is completed….*sighs in relief*

Taka: You made so many typing errors!! *glares and whacks Keichirou on the head with his almighty fan*

Keichirou: I-iteeee~eee *gently massages the steaming bump on his head*

Sanzo (from Saiyuki): Oi! Baka! No one's allowed to used my fan but me!) *grabs back his fan and starts whacking Taka*

Taka: *runs away as Sanzo chases him*KEIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIROUUUUUU!!!!

Keichirou: Muahahahahahahaha!!! Serves you right!! Muahah


End file.
